User blog:THELEGENDGIANTDAD/Highlights of the Fan wiki
This blog post is to be updated when necessary with the fun going ons of the mysterious fan wiki. April, 2018 *When famed mini admin Len was accused of stealing a character, the illustrious Boog himself declared that to accuse Len of stealing further would result in an immediate Ban. Boog later banned THELEGENDGIANTDAD and Chariot Dude for posting legal advice and relaying legal advice, respectively, like a true champion of the people. **Omega Len laughs in the face of those who dare respond to him with a simple "ha" January, 2018 *While the date that Legend's block would end approached, Boog, the voice of Heaven itself, and the leader of the Democratic Peoples of North Fan wiki, lawfully extended Legend's ban, after consulting his illustrious and unbiased council of staff (Len). God praise Boog, if Boog is not God Himself! September, 2017 *Ace Detective Len proposed a controversial new idea- ignore the rules, and delete all of THELEGENDGIANTDAD's (Curse his name!) OCs. In the one and only case where Boog didn't blindly follow his expansive council (Len), Boog said words until Len closed the thread. Len- A patron of Democracy! *In a rare instance where Len and Boog (in their infinite wisdom) calmly sit down and speak, we see them discuss food! This isn't really news, but then again, the Fan wiki isn't really a wiki. Just kidding- they are the best wiki hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. August, 2017 *THELEGENDGIANTDAD, while attempting to report Len for breaking the rules (with an explanation how what Len did can be seen as rule breaking), was HEROICALLY BANNED BY THE BOOG HIMSELF July, 2017 *THELEGENDGIANTDAD attempts to report Len for the crime of not only deleting evidence, but editing it as well, providing links that prove it. Boog, the god king, valorously denies evidence, claiming he made up his mind long ago. You go, dictator king! *After years of drama, Len finally decided to release his tell all book, Truth. The book opens up with him discussing how everyone sees him as a bully and a bad person, and how he started thinking about why they see him as such- and the books climactic ending closes off with him saying "I am not a bad person. I do not judge, I do not manipulate." This dramatic twist has been called "Jaw-Dropping" by Oprah. Currently, Truth ''ranks #2 on the best released books on the fanon wiki, only behind the upcoming unreleased book by Boog. Let's all look forward to the sequel of Truth- Me! By Lenlawliet **When asked by BurningGalaxy to remove the claim that she faked her suicide for drama, Len stoically said "...leave me alone." Even after BurningGalaxy offered reasonable evidence that she didn't fake her own death, Len stuck to his guns- he can't be wrong, after all, he's Len. As BurningGalaxy pointed out this broke a rule, Boog valiantly said it didn't, as it was his opinion and how he sees things! Thank Boog! *THELEGENDGIANTDAD, the troglodyte, attempts to get Len demoted for the crime of "Vandalism (Which obviously isn't a crime if an admin does it. Then its just mis-guided moderation)." Boog, the Righteous Heavenly Judge, then explained that it doesn't break the rule- because Len's friend used his account to do it, thus Len could not be held responsible for someone else using his account (using credentials that Len gave them) to attack a user. The thread failed! **Lenlawliet, wanting only righteous votes to prevail, voted to delete his demotion thread before people voted on it any more. After all, what is democracy if people get to participate- only the higherups should be in charge! **Lenlawliet, demonstrating that he's a part of the wiki not because he gets power, but because he likes the community, proudly proclaims (with his head held up high) "I'll leave if I get demoted!!!" Way to prove those plebs saying you only care about power wrong, Len! A+! June 2017 *THELEGENDGIANTDAD made a vote to change the wiki theme, which was universally supported by the wiki plebians (except for the 2 staff members, Sir Knight Len and Honarable Democratically-Elected God-King Boog). Following this, Boog and Len made a new rule allowing them to close down a thread if the staff agreed (which they did). However, in the name of democracy, Len and Boog allowed the author of the thread (That nasty Legend guy...) to contest this, which would allow the 2 staff members to vote again on whether or not to re-open the thread. The thread was not re-opened. *After users FALSELY accused the Rightful second-banana of the Fan Wiki of being a Pedophile for dating and SRP-ing with a 14 year old whilst claiming to be over the age of 21, CURRENT MINI ADMIN Lenlawliet, who despite being reported countless times by countless people has never been warned (which means he is innocent), wrote a blog post titled ''Ice. ''This post, while long, can be summed up as so: "I aint a pedo. Try and prove I am. I only rp-dated Berru." THELEGENDGIANTDAD claims that Len miserably messaged him about how heartbroken he was that he broke things off with Strawberry, but that can't make sense- Len never whines, nor does he violate rules/laws! **Foolish Crystal talked about this situation in chat, and posted "evidence." Len, like a hulk in not only power, but in brains, deftly CHAT-BANNED Crystal. That'll teach those that seek the "truth!" October, 2016 *When Legend tried making a political party thats goal was to bring a bigger democratic system to the already DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE OF BOOG'S FAN WIKI, the parties existance was immediately and lawfuly rejected by the ruling party at that time, not allowing them to form. That'll teach those rabble-rousers. August, 2016 *Boog, the Divine Lord, warned Legend, and deftly and fairly argued with him when he asked what he was warned for. Boog then explained why he was warned after an hour. After the foul and evil Legend refuted the reasoning behind the warning, Boog (with great skill and power) valorously changed the reason he was warned to Legend comparing Boog to Kim Jong-Un. If he truly was like Un, after all, he wouldn't create a paradise where you are free to say what you wan't (as long as it isn't criticism of the ruling system and censorship). Praise Boog! *Crooked-Chariot and Legend were mad because the lawful ruling party made a new rule that made it that if you had a warning, you couldn't vote. Those troglodytes shouldn't have been so mad, though. You can clearly only get warned for breaking rules, like defending yourself in chat when someone is badmouthing you, or comparing the wiki's rulers to dictators when you are silenced. Boog, after responding shortly to this thread, closed it quickly to make his point all the more valid. **After the thread was shut down, the stupid trog siblings made a new post to discuss this new rule. Len, the other half of the ruling party, informed the dumb users that if they keep making pages discussing the fairness of the rule, they will get another warning, which would further prevent them from voting, which is entirely fair. The new rule was never taken down, because almost all of the users on the wiki who voted against it were given mysterious and vague warnings that were not allowed to be argued against. What a heroic and fair leader! December, 2015 *After being demoted by the opressive, cruel, manipulative, and corrupt powerful despots known as the users of the fanon wiki, Jackboog, alike Moses, traversed to a new and righteous land: The Fan Wiki. He immediately appointed himself as permanent leader of this paradise. General Happenings *Foolish Legend may claim that his and Crooked-Chariot's OC, Butthurtsie , was copied by Heavenly Leader Boog's Bosenga . However, what the stupid siblings don't know is that Boog doesn't care, and would ban them if they accused them of that. Bosenga is also cooler and more original, because she has green hair and came out later, meaning she is more modern. Make the Fanon Great Again! Re-elect Boog! *A rule is in place to allow the staff to establish the almighty '''ANTI TROLL ACT', which goes as follows: "This act is similar to the Anti-Trolls act, but is more extreme. Unlike most other acts, this one requires both a majority of staff and users to agree. It also only lasts for 2 days. When in place, staff can ban anyone who is suspected of being a troll, even when a rule has yet to be broken." This means that if the 2 staff members who have never dissagreed agree to establish the act, they can ban anyone they want. Thank god Boog has power... what would we do without his guiding, unbiased light? Category:Blog posts